hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Cheetah King
Cheetah King is the ruler of the cheetahs, alongside his wife, Cheetah Queen. He reigns at Cheetah Castle. Biography Sometime prior to Cheetah Castle , Cheetah King learned human language from Parrot King. He then decreed that all humans dwelling in Cheetah Castle would have to master the game of shuttlecock. Aggravated to learn that the humans performed inadequately, Cheetah King proceeded to punish them, but was interrupted by Commander ApeTrully, seeking to ally with the cheetahs. Cheetah King agreed, on the grounds that some of Big Green's warriors impress him with skills at shuttlecock. The shuttlecock game commenced, but was interrupted by a Cocky Alien intending to capture slaves to sell to wealthy aliens. The alien was only defeated by the combination of Lin Chung with Cheetah King and Cheetah Queen. After this victory, both cheetah monarchs were excited to join with Big Green. Later, Cheetah King's argument with his wife led to the destruction of drawing Lin Chung had made for them. In order to have it repaired, he set out with Lin Chung and Cheetah Queen to see Duckbill King, who could fix it. He and Cheetah Queen argued many times on the way, making for a slow journey, and, upon arrival, found that the Zebra brothers were there and that First Squad had already arrived and been defeated by the duckbill army. They entered a battle, wherin the zebras summoned a swarm of mosquitos with their Ghost Lanterns. The battle was ultimately won by the combined force of the cheetahs and Lin Chung, and the drawing was repaired. Cheetah Castle was threatened again when a team of four cocky aliens encased it in unbreakable crystal. Cheetah King and Cheetah King were trapped outside, and worked with Lin Chung to defeat the aliens and free those under their control. Cheetah King was amongst the 107 heroes who joined to form the Bronze Giant in the The Bronze Giant Part II. His speed was specifically called upon in the battle with Twin Masters. Appearence Cheetah King looks much like normal cheetahs, except for his coloration and has a more detailed face with bright green eyes, like his wife. He is sunshine yellow coloured with a white belly and black spots. He also has yellow front paws and smaller, black back paws and a long yellow tail. Personality Cheetah King is prideful and at times arrogant. He is quick to anger, though he typically calms down quickly. He very loving toward his wife, though they often fight. Powers and Abilities Cheetah King possesses remarkable speed, able to move so fast that he blurs, and is agile enough to maneuver even while moving very quickly. His spots can detach from his body to strike opponents, and return to him afterward. Alongside Cheetah Queen, he can combine with Lin Chung to improve his legs. Gallery See! See! I have proof!.png Angery Cheetah King.png Cheetah King being upset.png Cheetah King about to take the gold.png Cheetah King looking at Trully funny 1.png Cheetah King looking at Trully funny 2.png A very upset cheetah king.png Cheetah Queen does not appove of your attitude.png Cheetah Queen tailslapping her husband.png Then one more tailslap.png Cheetah Rulers hissing at each other.png Cheetah rulers looking confused.png Happy cheetch king and queen.png Cheetah10.jpg Cheetahs1.jpg Cheetahs.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Animal Leaders Category:Talking Animals Category:Animal Characters Category:Kings Category:Classified Heroes